fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GreyFang82/JJBA/SU Crossover Timeline
Around 4000 BC - Pink Diamond Arrives on Earth along with the intention of colonizing it. Around 3000 BC - The Pillar men begin to appear in Human History, and the Gem Battlefield has it's defining battle. Between 3000 BC and 2500 BC - The Homeworld forces meet the Pillar men for the first time, causing a large platoon of Gem Soldiers to be lost. 2500 BC - The Diamonds order an evacuation, Lapis is trapped in the mirror, The Corrupting Light happens, however Rose fails to save Pearl & Garnet, causing them to be corrupted. Between 2500 BC and 50 BC '''- Amethyst is Found, and later The Two of Them encounter the Pillar Men for the first time, losing utterly to the four of them and only forced a stalemate by fusing together for the first time. '''50 BC - The Pillar Men begin their 2000 Year Slumber, believing all Hamon Users were destroyed. 12th Century - The Aztecs find and use the Stone Masks to become vampires. 16th Century - Rose & Amethyst meet the Aztecs and upon realizing their powers, set forth to slaughtering all those who became vampires and but failed to destroy the stone masks. The few the survived made carvings of the two and their deeds. Between The 16th Century and The beginning of Phantom Blood - Rose and Amethyst start exploring the world, trying to keep secret from Humans. Rose & Amethyst meet and save William Dewey, Rose meets and resurrects Lion in the dessert. Phantom Blood happens in 1880 and ends in 1889 - News of this event reaches Rose & Amethyst who begin searching for the Stone Masks to Destroy. Battle Tendency happens in 1938 and ends in 1939 - Joseph Joestar, Lisa Lisa, and The Speedwagon Foundation meet Rose & Amethyst for the first time and discuss the defeat the Pillar Men. Communication is established with Rose & The Speedwagon Foundation. 1986 - DIO and Joseph's Stand Abilities manifest 1987 - Jotaro's Stand Ability manifests early due to a run in with Yakuza gangsters. He is recruited by Joseph and the Speedwagon Foundation shortly after. Mid 1987 to Mid 1988 (Fanfiction Story Starts) - Jotaro discover's Lapis's mirror and releases her. Her release leads to Joseph, Avdol, and Jotaro to question Rose and Amethyst. Lapis raises the sea in order to try to get back to Homeworld. Jotaro gets Rose to heal her Gem so she can go home. Lapis thanks Jotaro and leaves to Homeworld. 1 month passes with a warning from Lapis pops up from Joseph's spirit photos of Homeworld's imminent invasion. Amethyst, Rose, Joseph, Jotaro, and Avdol agree to get ready for a Homeworld invasion. Another month passes with the vision of a hand coming to touch down on Beach City. Jotaro is able to hold off Jasper, but gets blindsided by Peridot's blaster. Avdol and Joseph lack the power to fight off a reluctant Lapis. Rose & Amethyst fuse to hold off Jasper for a time before a Gem Taser defuses them, but Rose is able to keep her form. While on the ship, Jotaro, Avdol, and Joseph is able to bust out and free Amethyst and Rose. Jotaro takes on Jasper 1 on 1 and defeats her, Avdol entangles Peridot with Magician's Red then poofs her, Joseph attempts to pilot the ship. The ship crashes, Jasper attempts to force Lapis to fuse with her, Jotaro uses his Time Stop for the first time. Jasper is poofed, Lapis decides to stay with Rose and Amethyst to form The New Crystal Gems. Stardust Crusaders begins on Late 1988 and ends - The Aftermath of the Battle with DIO causes Jotaro, Polnareff, and Lapis to search for the remaining stand arrows. 1990 - Greg & Rose fall in love, Lapis & Jotaro also form a relationship. 1992 - Lapis gives up her physical form in order to gives birth to Jolyne Kujo, due to a lack of a mother, Jotaro takes Jolyne with him where ever he goes. 1998 '''- Rose gives up her physical form in order to give birth to Steven Universe, leaving Amethyst as the last Crystal Gem. '''Diamond is Unbreakable starts in 1999 and ends that Summer - Josuke is taken from Morioh to Beach City in order to fix the corrupted Pearl & Garnet, and in doing so forms The Crystal Gems. Category:Blog posts